


Happy New Year

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, happy new year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to the New Year's London Countdown... Well... Things start from there xD Rated T for kissing... For now...





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! So... The special just aired! I really really liked it to be honest (don't worry,... I won't give away anything).
> 
> Here's the first chapter/ story for 2019. I wrote this quite quickly... So I hope you'll enjoy this!

"So... New Year... Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked his companion. Clara looked undecisive. It's been a long time since I attended the countdown in London. Mind if we go there this year?" "Well Clara Oswald...we have a Time machine. We can go to all the places that organise New Year's countdown!" She smiled. "Even if you would take me only to London, with you, I would be the happiest girl on Earth." The Doctor's lips curled into a gentle smile. "As you wish." And he pulled down the lever, as the Impossible Girl looked upwards at the time rotor, being consoled by the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS.

They went outside, both wrapped in coats and Clara wearing a beanie. The Doctor had landed on an abandoned, yet sturdy bridge, having a spectacular view of the Big Ben and the London Eye. The time Lord was holding a bag containing a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. 

Only 4 minutes were left to 2019.

Clara had a wide smile on her face, so happy to be with the Doctor on such an evening. Her arm curled around his delicately. "Thank you for making this year special, Doctor." He smiled, and pressed a soft kiss into her hair as they waited. Only a light breeze was shifting the air hovering above the Thames; both landmarks were alight. 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....

"Happy New Year!!!" Clara screamed along with the crowd afar, her arms flaling upward. She soon turned to hug the Doctor, which even if at first he was reluctant to join, he curled his arms around her in the softest way possible. 

She soon pulled back, having a wide smile on her face. The Doctor smiled back with such love and gentleness.The companion soon turned to look at the magnificent firework display. "New Year's Day cannot be better than this." Clara said with a broad smile. But the Doctor had left her side, leaving the bag near her. "That, Clara Oswald, is for you to decide." She turned to the source of her friend's voice. He had moved behind her, kneeling, one knee planted in the snow. He had an open velvet dark blue box in hand, keeping the most beautiful infinity ring Clara had ever seen. The time Lord was looking at her with huge eyes, so wonderful and gentle. 

 

"My dearest Impossible Girl, I can never express myself enough how important you are in my life." The teacher could not believe it; she couldn't even breathe and had covered her wide open mouth with her hands. "You have taught me so much and made of me a Doctor; someone who is caring, gentle, and kind, as you are. Would you make a daft old man like me happy and do me the honour to be my wife as we both shall live, my dearest Clara Oswald?" He heald his breath. The Gallifreyan could notice that his fiancé's eyes were starting to glisten. They hadn't poured any tears yet, but she was on the bink to start crying. He had no idea whether she was shocked because she was happy, or shocked because he had taken their relationship a little too far. Yet, a wide smile formed on his face as soon as she started nodding. "Yes, Doctor. Yes, I want to be your wife. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with you as my husband. Yes yes yes." she squealed. She fell on her knees and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight before pulling back and pressing her lips against his. Clara pulled back, her eyes glistening as were the Doctor's. He took her hand, took out the ring and slipped it into her middle finger. "You, Clara Oswald, just made me the happiest being in the Universe." He said before kissing her yet again, this time more gentle and soft, full of emotion and love through the loud thundering of the fireworks. They broke the kiss delicately, their lips still brushing. "Happy New Year, Doctor" Clara breathed. The Doctor pecked her lips softly. "And to you, Clara Oswald." He purred low. "I've got champagne if you would like, Mrs. Oswald." He continued. "Champagne can wait, Mr. Smith."The companion giggled slightly as she let her thumb drift across his rough skin, brushing the cold noses together as sparks of love erupted like fireworks.

\-----

A few days later, the pair got married. They were living on and off from the TARDIS to Clara's apartment. Clara was still going to work at Coal Hill school, and she was very happy there. 

5 months later, they were both on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket in front of the fire in Clara's apartment. Even though it was May, it was a slightly cold and chilly Saturday evening. "Happy 5 monthiversary, Mr. Smith." Clara said as she handed a small box with a festive bow on top. "Oh, so we're giving monthiversary gifts now?" He was quite rightly baffled. "Just something I thought you should have." The Doctor took it, still confused, but compliant. On opening it, he had to take off a layer of kite paper, to reveal a weird stick-like gadget laid on yet another layer of kite paper. "In case you don't know what it is, I left the manual under the paper. And so, the Doctor, who was quite oblivious to human stuff, took the stick and placed it on the blanket, before lifting the paper and taking the short manual. It read:

 _Pregnancy test_.

He looked at a diagram just a few lines down

| _Not pregnant_

|| _Pregnant_

The Doctor took the stick and looked in the box-like notch.

_Two lines_

_T-t-two lines???_

_Wait... What was he checking again?_

He looked at the manual.

|| _Pregnant_

He couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to be a father?" He hoped he didn't say that out loud, because he knew (but didn't really care) that he looked ridiculous. His eyes were stinging. Yeah... Probably just the fire... They're just dry. Was it an eye trick? Maybe not enough light. He wanted to be sure, and so he leaned the test more to the fire. Two lines still there.

Clara, on the other hand, was watching, barely breathing, hoping that the Doctor would take the news as she hoped. After what felt like an eternity, the Doctor looked up at his wife. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, as where Clara's. "We're going to become... Parents?" Clara nodded, biting her lip. "Little feet running around the TAR-?" The Doctor's voice broke. "Little feet." The woman repeated as she rested her hand on his, which was holding the test. He dropped everything and scooped her into his arms, kissing her passionately on the lips. "Clara, this is..." He just couldn't find the right word. The time Lord let his hands spread onto his wife's belly, which still hadn't shown any signs of it bearing a child. Their child. The angry Scottish time lord, saver of worlds, having attack eyebrows was going to be the softest father. Knowing that his wife was bearing his child made him go weak in the knees. But it was the most wonderful feeling. At that single moment, he felt the happiest being in the whole Universe. He gently rubbed his fingers over Clara's shirt, her hands soon resting on his. "Our creation." She breathed, eyes full of tears of happiness. The Doctor approached Clara's lips and let his place a gently kiss on hers. He pulled away, before pressing his lips to her hair. He let her rest her head onto his chest so she could feel the energetic tattoo of his hearts. His hands, thought, never left her belly. His child - _their_ child- was only very small, but he couldn't wait to meet his offspring, his own blood. He thanked his lucky stars that the Universe let their paths converge and chose Clara to be his wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! And hope you have a great Yearrrr! Will update soon too! Till then, take care!


End file.
